Los marineros del cielo
by Xkanleox Ixquic
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia, adolescente de 15 años, está abrumada por la desaparición de su hermano, el Capitán de las Fuerzas Aéreas Kuchiki Byakuya, en un accidente terrorista. Los demás capitanes están dispuestos a encontrarlo al precio que sea por razones propias
1. Chapter 1

**LOS MARINEROS DEL CIELO**

**Unión fraternal**

_Cuando crezca, quiero ser como mi Nii-sama. Tan fuerte, tan talentoso, tan respetable, tan inteligente… y quiero también ejercer lo que él. Por supuesto que nunca llegaré a ser como él, ¡porque Nii-sama es el mejor! Sin embargo, quiero acercarme a un parecido, quiero que él me guíe hasta que pueda volar sola y entonces se sienta orgulloso de mí. Porque quiero estar muy, muy cerca de mi Nii-sama. _

Rukia miró la foto que estaba en el cuaderno abierto, entre hojas amarillentas. Contuvo un sollozo, con una mano en el pecho, frente a la capitana de la Policía Especial de las Fuerzas Aéreas, que tenía una mirada de leve desesperación por la actitud sentimental de la joven.

A juzgar por su expresión, en efecto el objeto encontrado pertenecía al Capitán de las Fuerzas Aéreas Kuchiki Byakuya, ¿no es así? – ella asintió, llevándose una mano a los ojos, preocupada. – Si lo reconoce, entonces acompáñeme. Le mostraré otros objetos que fueron encontrados en el área del accidente. Sígame. – dijo, tomando el cuaderno que le había mostrado a Rukia. Entraron a una cámara que estaba completamente cerrada.

¡Capitana, acaban de reportar que encontraron tres heridos y dos cuerpos, uno de ellos no ha sido identificado! – Soi Fong frunció el ceño.

Tsk, esto va peor de lo que imaginé. – se dirigió al obeso y tosco hombre, ni siquiera se veía como hombre de milicia o algo parecido – Ya deberías saber qué hacer, teniente Omaeda. Es una vergüenza para el segundo escuadrón.

Perdóneme…

¡¿Qué espera?! Avise a los capitanes de los demás escuadrones y convoque a una junta con el general Yamamoto.

¡Sí, capitana! – el hombre se retiró enseguida. Soi Fong miró a Rukia.

Me disculpo. Qué vergüenza que haya visto esta escena.

No hay problema. – contestó Rukia, siguiéndola, más preocupada por lo que el torpe teniente había dicho acerca de lo encontrado.

En una mesa iluminada por lámparas del centro yacían otros objetos en bolsas de plástico selladas. La capitana tomó una por una, y se las fue mostrando a Rukia, para ver si reconocía los objetos dentro. No hubo respuesta hasta la tercera: un dije de plata que, al parecer, podía abrirse. Rukia lo miró dentro de la bolsa.

¿Podría tocarlo? – Soi Fong sacó dos pares de guantes de látex, uno se lo puso ella y el otro se lo dio a Rukia. Sacó con cuidado el objeto y se lo ofreció. Observó el hexágono con dos aves -cisnes- grabados en el dije, enjuiciados como la insignia de los Kuchiki; y cómo era abierto por Rukia. Dentro, había una foto suya, de cuando tenía unos diez años.

¿Quién es la niña de la foto? – Rukia miró sus manos con nostalgia.

Yo, cuando era niña. Byakuya Nii-sama siempre cuidó de mí, incluso cuando nuestros padres murieron. – se quitó su propio dije, uno exactamente igual, y los puso juntos a la poca pero firme contraluz – Es por eso, capitana, que tiene que ser encontrado a toda costa. Él es mi única familia.

Comprendo. – dijo ella, poniendo la mano sobre la mesa. Dejó salir reiatsu en pequeñas cantidades, e hizo que un orificio circular se hiciera en el centro de la mesa, transportándose y abriéndose paso a lo largo de ésta, hasta llegar frente a la mano de la capitana. Soi Fong puso las otras dos bolsas dentro de ese orificio, que fue hasta entonces que Rukia se dio cuenta de que era una especie de bandeja, y volvió a poner la mano para que retornara su camino.

¿Este no lo va a poner con los demás?

Puede conservarlo, señorita Kuchiki. Después de todo, las pistas que necesitamos de su hermano, el Capitán Kuchiki, no podemos sacarlas de ese dije. Ya lo revisamos y no presenta ninguna anomalía, sólo estaba levemente embarrado de sangre – señaló la parte trasera del artefacto plateado – Y con eso comprobamos que era de él. No sustancias tóxicas, no plomo, no nada. Por ahora puede intentar descansar, nosotros le avisaremos cuando encontremos más pistas o la necesitemos.

Gracias, capitana.

No es nada. – le dijo, y después se dirigió a un joven – Subteniente Hisagi.

¡Sí, capitana!

Escolte a la señorita Kuchiki hasta su hogar.

¿Hasta allá?

Bueno, ¿acaso es el día de cuestionar las órdenes de la capitana Soi Fong? Sí, subteniente, hasta allá. Y procure que su regreso sea inmediato.

¡Sí, señora! – se dirigió cortésmente a Rukia – Acompáñeme, por favor.

Rukia yacía en su cama, no aburrida, eso hubiera estado bien. Al menos mucho mejor de cómo estaba ahora. Abrumada, cansada, preocupada, triste… alguien tocó la puerta.

¿Rukia-sama? ¿Puedo entrar? – ella se sentó, poniendo la almohada sobre sus piernas.

Adelante. – la joven mujer entró.

Le traigo la cena.

Gracias, Matsumoto, puedes retirarte. – ella dejó la charola en la mesa, hizo una reverencia y se fue. Matsumoto Rangiku tenía cerca de seis años trabajando para la casa Kuchiki, era la asistente personal del joven capitán desaparecido, pero sólo en asuntos administrativos de la familia. Era astuta, buena para los negocios y la administración, y también buena en imagen y presencia. Su belleza traía babeando a más de uno, y era un arma perfecta para hacer lo que se le antojara con quien fuera… menos con Kuchiki Byakuya.

En el pasado, los Kuchiki habían sido un gran clan noble, una familia esplendorosa, y ahora sólo estaba la enorme casa y Rukia abandonada a la deriva entre un montón de sirvientes. Miró el dije de su hermano.

_Nii-sama, ¿de verdad tienes que irte? Acabas de regresar ayer en la tarde. _– Byakuya miró a la jovenzuela frotándose los ojos a la tenue luz de la luminaria que atravesaba los cristales y las cortinas. Según él, había hecho todo en silencio para que no lo escuchara ni lo viera partir.

_Son órdenes, Rukia._ _Tú te quedarás en casa a cargo de Mariko-san y de Matsumoto. _

_Pero, Nii-sama, desde que eres capitán ya ni siquiera tenemos tiempo para estar juntos. _– Byakuya suspiró, cansado. Era cierto que su relación con su pequeña hermana era distante, pero también que la adoraba, aunque no se lo demostrara a ella directamente. Metió los largos dedos en el cuello de su camisa y jaló una cadena plateada que brilló en medio de la oscuridad.

_¿Ves esto, Rukia?_ – ella asintió.

_La insignia de nuestra familia._ – el hombre hurgó entre sus ropas y sacó una cajita.

_Sabía que algún día tendría que usar esto._ – se la dio – _Mira_. – Rukia abrió la cajita y se emocionó con el contenido: un dije exactamente igual al de su hermano.

_¿Para mí?_ – Byakuya se permitió sonreírle. – _Ay, ¡te amo, hermano!_ – lo abrazó con apego y euforia.

_Así la distancia será menos dolorosa, ¿ne?_ _Así que déjame partir, Rukia, o se me hará tarde, y ya sabes que yo…_

_Que tú nunca eres impuntual. – _Rukia tomó el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos. – _Lo sé. Ve con cuidado, aquí estaré esperando. Regresa con bien, ¿sí?_

_Lo haré. Es una promesa. – _la pelinegra sonrió y besó su mejilla, volviendo a abrazarlo.

_Hasta entonces. – _Y desde ahí tuvo el dije, su preciado tesoro. Ella misma había descubierto que podía abrirse, y guardaba dentro la foto de su hermano. Siempre que le preguntaba a Byakuya qué llevaba dentro de su dije, él le decía que nada, pero en el fondo también supo que algo que de verdad los uniera.

Un ringtone la despertó de sus recuerdos. Se removió en la cama, miró el reloj. Medianoche y unos veinte minutos, no puso mucha atención ya que notó que estaba llorando. Un sueño. Había sido un hermoso sueño que dolía no tenerlo ahora.

Contestó, con pereza.

¿Quién habla?

¿Cómo que quién habla, enana del demonio? ¿Qué no puedes ver mi nombre y mi número en tu teléfono o es que no los tienes registrado en tus contactos? – Rukia se molestó.

¡No vi el número, idiota! Además tú tienes la culpa, ¿quién demonios habla a medianoche? – un silencio corto. Después, un suspiro.

Me enteré de lo de tu hermano. – cambió el tono de su voz – Y lo siento. Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, dímelo, amiga.

No, Ichigo, no te preocupes. Muchas gracias por todo. – la voz temblorosa de ella.

¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?

No, Ichigo…

Bueno, voy para allá. – iba a protestar, pero el cabellos de estío ya había colgado. Dejó caer su mano con el móvil en su regazo.

Idiota, no tienes por qué venir hasta acá, y menos a medianoche… - miró la ventana entreabierta – Aunque debo admitir que tu compañía es lo que necesito ahora.


	2. Oscuridad en la tormenta

**Oscuridad en la tormenta**

Ichigo la sostuvo fuerte evitando que ella lo estrangulara con su abrazo desesperado. Sollozaba en su pecho, hipaba entrecortadamente entre gemidos de dolor, de llanto, y fue hasta entonces que se le ocurrió ver la ventana. Estaba lloviendo.

Tengo miedo, Ichigo. Si a mi Nii-sama le pasa algo ¿qué haré? ¿Quién va a cuidar de mí? ¡Me quedaré sola! – Ichigo la separó bruscamente de ella, enojado.

¡No vuelvas a decir eso, idiota! A Byakuya no le pasará nada, y si algo le pasa, me tendrás a mí. – Rukia miró arrepentida los ojos ofendidos del chico que tenía frente a sí.

Lo… lo siento, Ichigo. Es que estoy desesperada, yo…

Tranquila, lo entiendo. Sólo trata de controlarte, que gritar quejas a los cuatro vientos no ayudará de nada. – volvió a acercar la cabeza de ella a su pecho, con ternura.

¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? – dijo, después de un silencio de muchos segundos.

¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

¿Lo recuerdas, Ichigo?

¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, tonta! Eres mi mejor amiga, ¿qué clase de pregunta tan estúpida es esa? – Rukia dejó salir una risilla.

Porque sigues idéntico.

La lluvia arreció, y ambos se perdieron en un abrazo tibio.

Una gran tormenta había cesado, el mar aún oleaba con residuos de furia de las noches anteriores. Rukia salió a su jardín para ver si sus arbustos de moras habían sobrevivido. Pero, como casi toda planta, estaban arruinados. Se arrodilló en el barro, importándole poco que ensuciara escandalosamente su rojo vestido de lino y sus calcetas blancas de encaje, a llorar. Entonces le daba igual que muchas personas hubieran tenido problemas en sus viviendas y que muchas otras se hubieran quedado sin hogar.

Ella vivía en una enorme casa junto al mar, prácticamente un palacio, una de las varias residencias heredadas por su familia.

_Mis arbustos… mis arbustos de moras… _- lloriqueó buscando algo restante, ensuciándose también las manos.

_¡Oh, no! ¿Qué hace, Rukia-sama? ¡Está completamente sucia y la acabamos de preparar para la reunión de su abuelo! Oh, por Kami, si la ve así se pondrá furioso… Venga conmigo, la arreglaré enseguida. _

_Pero mis arbustos…_

_¡Ya habrá tiempo para sembrar otros! Ahora tiene que tomar un baño. – _la entonces madura mujer, Mariko, tomó de la muñeca a Rukia, llevándosela casi a la fuerza.

La mujer acomodaba el broche de plata con cuidado sobre el moño trenzado de cabello de la pequeña pelinegra. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con detalles dorados y plateados, y unos zapatos de charol negros. Ella se miró en el espejo, satisfecha.

_¿Me veo bien?_

_Divina. Ese es el vestido favorito de Byakuya-sama. _

_Lo sé. – _risa inocente – _Por eso te pedí éste. Porque Nii-sama vendrá de la academia a la premiación del abuelo. – _Mariko la miró con ternura.

_¿Sabe?_ _Sus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ustedes. _– llamaron a la puerta de la habitación.

_Adelante._ _– _la silueta era inconfundible para Rukia.

_Hola, Rukia._

_¡Nii-sama, llegaste!_ – corrió a abrazarlo. Él sólo acarició su cabello.

_Ojii-sama quiere vernos, la reunión ya comenzó._ – la niña asintió y le sonrió a Mariko, mientras Byakuya ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra. Ambos se retiraron con la sirvienta detrás.

Ambos hermanos entraron a una sala enorme. Esta casa, a diferencia de las demás que poseían, tenía estilo occidental; francés, para ser más exactos. Los techos altos se levantaban con imponentes muros recubiertos de mosaicos y algunas partes mármol.

La ceremonia salió bien, un poco aburrida para una niña de diez años, pero que igual se sentía orgullosa de ser la nieta del premiado. Cuando terminó y Rukia estaba dispuesta a escapar para dar un paseo por la costa –y, seguramente, ensuciarse toda otra vez- Ginrei, el abuelo, la llamó.

Ella, con algo de fastidio, fue hacia él.

_Ella es mi nieta, Rukia. Es la menor. _

_Mucho gusto, Rukia-chan. ¿Cómo estás? – _una mujer morena en un vestido largo color coral se agachó y le habló con el típico tono en el que los adultos les hablan a los niños de tres años. Ella la miró, entre insegura y tratando de esconder cierta molestia.

_Bien, gracias._ _Encantada. _– el abuelo le sonrió con ternura cuando volteó a verlo, como preguntando "¿Ahora qué hago?"

_Soy Shihouin Yoruichi, nena, pero puedes decirme sólo Yoruichi._ – Shihouin. Su abuelo siempre los mencionaba, eran un clan de poder decadente como el suyo, así que ella debía ser la líder. Yoruichi llamó a un niño aproximadamente de la edad de Rukia, que estaba siendo molestado por un hombre rubio, seguramente el acompañante de la hermosa mujer. – _Quiero presentarte a mi sobrino._

_Kuro… perdón, Shihouin Ichigo. Encantado. – _recitó la frase. Se notaba claramente que la había ensayado hasta aprender a decirla de una manera decente, pero había terminado siendo un desastre.

_Hola, Ichigo-dono. Soy Rukia._ - el chico sonrió tímidamente.

_Hola, Rukia._

_¿Quieres venir a jugar conmigo? – _miró a Ginrei – _Jii-sama, ¿podemos ir a jugar a la playa? Por favor… _

_Está bien, sólo no te ensucies y regresa antes del atardecer. _

_¡Gracias! – _Rukia, sin importarle que Ichigo aún no le daba su consentimiento, tomó su muñeca y corrió hacia la gran puerta.

Ichigo había perdido a su familia en un bombardeo terrorista, y fue adoptado por una amiga de sus padres, Shihouin Yoruichi. Fue así como Rukia logró tener un medio para conocerlo. Ambos jugaron en la playa y platicaron y corrieron y rieron hasta que dio hora de regresar a la gran residencia. De paso, se encontraron con que Yoruichi se iba.

Ven ya, Ichigo. Tenemos que preparar todo para mañana darles una buena bienvenida a los Kuchiki. – Rukia miró al abuelo con una pregunta escrita en la cara, pero no preguntó nada. Una señorita educada debía mantener la boca cerrada en presencia de un hombre y su emisor, tradicionalmente.

¿Puedo despedirme de Rukia? – la morena asintió e Ichigo le tomó las manos.

Nos veremos pronto, ¿ne? Gracias por todo hoy. – Rukia no pudo evitar que los colores le subieran a la cara.

No ha sido nada. Espero verte pronto también. – sonrió al fin. Un rayo cercano conectó dos miradas adultas serias, comunicando algo desconocido para los niños.

Rukia despertó. Nada dolía como antes. Se fijó mejor dónde y con qué era interrumpido el vaho de su respiración. Era Ichigo, su ropa, estaba segura, porque olía a él. Él, que dormitaba ya recargado en el respaldo del enorme sofá, aún abrazándola, cuidó sus sentimientos hasta que se quedó dormida. Por la ventana apenas se notaba que el amanecer se levantaba imponente en los días de verano. Cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en aquél aroma que tanto adoraba pero cuyo embeleso debía mantener en secreto del poseedor.


End file.
